Gone but never forgot
by xXDarkerKillXx
Summary: AU, Cinema Bizarre, may seem OOC. His love has died and now he needs to move on and find someone else he can love even more, but can he find this someone? BoyXboy. you have to read to find out which one from Cinema Bizarre this is about ,
1. Chapter 1

Hallo, here is another Cinema Bizarre fic from me

It's AU and they may seem OOC, please forgive ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own them or anything, sadly.

Warnings: Boy on boy, don't like don't read…

Please enjoy first chapter.

* * *

The wind was playing with his hair. Small tears were running down his face. It was cold but he didn't mind, he liked the cold weather. Small snowflakes were slowly falling from the sky. He closed his eyes to feel the wind and the cold better. He was breathing deep and slowly. He was standing on the edge of a cliff. The water could be heard when it hit the cliff down below. There was about 15 meters down. He was standing as close as he could get to the edge without falling down.

'This is it. My time has come and I need to leave now before he comes.' Just as the thought had faded, there was somebody yelling. The guy standing at the edge didn't move an inch. The person running was a guy about the same age as the other but he had two-toned hair. The guy at the edge had blond hair.

"Why are you doing this? I don't understand," said the guy with two-toned hair, he was also crying silently now. "I want to decide for myself when I'm going to die," was the reply. He began to cry harder before he spoke. "But I love you I want to spend time with you, no matter how long it is. I need more time with you!" The guy at the edge turned around and faced the other crying guy. He moved away from the edge and walked slowly to the guy.

He wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. "No matter what we do I don't have much time. I need to decide for myself when my time has come. I love you too and I don't want my goodbye to be harder than it is already. I know it's selfish, but please promise me one thing." The crying guy looked up and blinked. "What?" He asked with a little voice barely hearable.

"Please find love again. I could never forgive myself if you didn't." He didn't reply he just pulled himself closer to the dying guy. "Please promise me," he said again and started to cry himself. For some minutes they stayed in the embrace silently.

"I promise," he finally said. The blond guy then moved his arms away and started to walk towards the edge again. "Please don't jump," he whispered. He looked up and saw that he had turned around so he faced him.

"Don't jump," he screamed and tried to get up. The cold had made him slower.

"Remember the promise and find you true love because I know I'm not yours," the blond guy said and smiled before he jumped.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed and ran to the edge just in time to see him hid the water and disappear, forever.

"I will keep my promise for you, you may be gone forever but you will never be forgotten."

* * *

He woke up bathed in his own sweat. Panting and a little scared he looked around at his room. Then he started to sub, he wrapped his arms around his legs and hid his face in his knees. "I can't keep living without you," he whispered and cried harder. 'Why do I keep dreaming this all over again? I don't want to remember anymore. Why does I keep dreaming about when he died? I can't keep my promise to him.'

The alarm clock beeped and he got up and out of bed. He changed into his normal clothes and grabbed his jacket before leaving the small apartment. It was his first day at work so he better not be late. On his way to work he passed a flower shop. He turned around and looked at all the flowers. 'Maybe I should visit his grave?' He thought to himself before he entered the shop. An old woman was standing behind the desk and looked up when he entered.

"What may I help with sir?" She asked with a smile. "I want some flowers I can put on a grave." The lady nodded. "Anything specific you want?" She asked gently. He just shook his head. It only took her some minutes to have a small bucket of flowers ready, it was a dozen roses [1]. He paid and left with a small thanks.

With eyes on the ground he walked silently to the cemetery. There wasn't anyone at the cemetery. He sighed with relief. The grave was in the corner and a little away from all the others. He was the only one who knew it was there, he was the one paying for it. Even though there wasn't a body he had got a coffin for him anyway. He made sure to come as often as he could and take care of the place.

"Just me again," he said tears starting to form in his eyes. "I bought you flowers today. I'm starting at a new place today, let's just hope I can keep this job longer than the last one." He would always talk to him. He looked at his watch when he had removed the old flowers and replaced them with the new ones. He sighed and stood up. "I need to go or else I'm going to be late," he finished and walked away.

"He's new here so take good care of him. Just ask anyone if you don't understand what you are supposed to do," the last sentence was for him and he nodded. He had got a job as a waiter at a nearby restaurant. He got about ten minutes to learn his colleagues. They were four waiters, two girls and a boy and then him. There wasn't really anything special about any of them.

The boy was the first one to come over. "Welcome, my name is Kiro," he said with a smile. Strify tried to smile back but it didn't really turn out that good. "Thanks, my name is Strify." Kiro nodded and turned around while he made a gesture for Strify to follow him. They entered a small room in the back. There were some lockers on one side and a bench on the other side.

"Just take a locker there is empty and change into these," Kiro said and handed him a uniform. He changed fast and came out. Kiro smiled at him again but Strify just kept his face straight. Strify got a fast introduction to what he was going to do and how everything worked. Soon the restaurant opened and the first customers came.

Strify did a pretty good job. He served the customers and he would even smile once in a while. 'I already hate this job,' he thought while he smiled a little fake smile to a customer. 'Why do I keep getting these jobs where there is human contact? I don't think this will work in the end. And this Kiro guy keeps smiling at me, what is his problem is he on drugs or something?'

Soon the day ended and Kiro walked up to Strify when they got off.

* * *

Strify POV:

Oh god, here he comes again, the drug-boy. Smiling like he has done all day. He annoys me to no limit, really. I think he wants to talk to me, again. I sigh before I turn to my locker.

"Hallo there Strify, how was your first day?" He asked with his smile still on his ugly face.

"Alright, until you came." I answered, this only made him giggle. Is he a schoolgirl or something? I really think he is on drugs or something. You don't seem to be affected by my words and you don't get the hint either.

"So where do you live?" "Four blocks away," why did I tell him that? Because I'm a moron too.

"Me too, in the big red building," he said while smiling. Oh my god, can you believe we live at the same place?! I really think destiny hates me. I'm a little shocked actually but of course I don't show it.

"Let's walk home together." I don't want to and I need to visit _him_. I sighed but nods anyway. There is just something that makes me say yes anyway. Damn him and his dope-smile.

* * *

They walked out of the restaurant together and headed towards their homes. No one said anything and an embarrassing silence fell between them. The building wasn't far away so they soon reach it. The elevator wasn't working so they needed to use the stairs.

"What number is your apartment?" Kiro asked Strify as they walked up the stairs.

"22," was the answer. Kiro then turned around with a big smile on his face.

"That's right next to mine." 'God help me, do you really hate me this much?' Strify thought for himself and didn't reply to Kiros statement.

Finally they reach the second floor. Kiro waved goodbye and knocked on his door.

* * *

Strify POV:

God really hates me. First I get a job I hate, then there is a really annoying boy at work but that isn't enough, no, he has to live right next to me! I take my keys out and unlock my door. I look over to where Kiro lives.

The door opens and I can hear music and someone grabs Kiro and pulls him in.

"You are late honey," someone says and I raise an eyebrow. I didn't know he lived with someone. Well who cares really, I don't. Then I walked into my apartment and sits down on my couch. I rub my temples I can feel a headache is forming.

My stomach is complaining like always but I don't feel like eating. I feel guilty for not going to _his_ grave after work. Maybe the cemetery is open at this hour? I think I will go anyway.

I grab my jacket there is lying on the floor and walks out. When I pass Kiros door I can hear laugher from several people. I sigh and walk faster.

It's a bit cold outside but I don't mind.

* * *

Normal POV:

Kiro heard the door slam next to them. 'Maybe Strify is leaving? But we just got back from work,' Kiro thought to himself still laughing with his two friends. He was living with his two best friends Yu and Romeo. They both knew that Kiro was gay but they didn't mind.

"I think I will go for a little while," Kiro suddenly said. Yu and Romeo grinned at each other.

"Meeting someone?" Yu asked in a playful tone. Kiro just smiled and shook his head. Then he ran out totally forgetting his jacket.

In the meantime Strify was walking slowly towards the cemetery. Looking at the stars he thought about _him_. 'Get out of my head Kiro,' Strify thought angry. Every time he thought of _him_ for a long time suddenly Kiros face would appear with that annoying drug smile on his ugly face.

He got to the cemetery and walked in without looking back. If he had he would maybe have seen a figure that looked at him. The figure didn't follow into the cemetery but just waited at the gate.

Strify soon reach the grave he was searching for. He got down on his knees and looked at the stone. A sigh escaped him before he spoke.

"I miss you all the time, you know that? I hate my new job and especially one person. His name is Kiro and he has this really annoying drug smile he always smiles. Alright, I don't know him yet, it was my first day but I don't like him. Do you know the reason I take these kinds of jobs? It's because you liked those jobs so much that I somehow don't want to do anything else. I really don't think I can keep my promise to you." Strify finished and cried a little in silence before wiping the tears away and standing up and walking back again.

When he reached the gate he saw a person standing there. When he got nearer he could see it was Kiro.

"What are you doing here?" Strify asked a little angry. Kiro looked a little embarrassed down at the ground.

"Um, I heard you left your apartment so I wanted to know where you would go at this hour. Don't worry, I didn't walk into the cemetery," Kiro said and his arms flapped around as he said the last thing.

"What are you? An obsessed fag or what?" Strify asked without thinking. He wasn't in the mood for stupid boys. He looked at Kiro when he didn't answer. He could see hurt and some angst in his eyes. 'Oh shit, he is gay. I'm such a jackass sometimes,' Strify thought as he looked at Kiro.

"Sorry," Strify mumbled as he started to walk home. Kiro didn't answer he just followed behind Strify all the way home. When they came back to the building they still didn't say a word. Just before Kiro walked into his apartment he mumbled "see you at work tomorrow."

* * *

TBC

[1] = I don't know much about flowers so ^^

Uh, what will happen at work? Who is Strifys dead love?

Please review ^^,

Miss you all Cinema Bizarre T-T


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo there, long time no see.

Sorry for updating so late, there have just been so many things lately… Please enjoy it anyway ^^,

* * *

"Hallo again," Strify said and sat down next to the grave. "It's been a week since I started at the resturant. They are all really very helpful and all but Kiro is acting really weird. Or I wouldn't know but the others say he is acting different. After the first night right outside here he keeps giving me this look. I can't really describe it, it's sad and desperate but there is also something else in it. Here yesterday he asked if I hated him, I was a little shocked and just said 'hn'. He looked a little happier after my answer, I can't understand that idiot. Tomorrow there should start a new waiter named Romeo. I hope when he starts that Kiro will leave me alone. Even if he looks at me with those eyes he still keeps giving me his dope-smile. It annoys me, it's just as annoying as stepping in a dog shit," Strify finished and sighed. He hadn't really anything else to say. He just sat there for about twenty minutes before he decided to walk home again.

The apartment building was silent when he walked in. The elevator still didn't work so he needed to take the stairs. 'I don't think it will ever be fixed,' Strify thought to himself. When he came to his floor he could hear music coming from Kiros apartment. Just as he walked past the door it swung open and a smiling Kiro could be seen.

"Hello Strify. If you don't have anything to do please come to dinner with me and my friends," Kiro said and looked hopefully at him. With a sigh Strify answered him. "Fine, I'm coming in a moment." "Yay," Kiro exclaimed and jumped up and down. Strify just rolled his eyes and entered his place.

When he knocked on the door it was opened by a black haired guy. He smiled and waved him in. He followed him to the living room and saw Kiro with another guy. He had black and red hair. Tattoos on his arms and fingers, piercings all over his face. Kiro turned and smiled at Strify. The black haired guy took a seat in the chair so Strify had to sit next to Kiro.

"This is Yu and they guy over there is Romeo, he is the one starting at the restaurant tomorrow," Kiro said and smiled again. Strify just nodded to the others. They all sat in silence while the music just played in the background. Suddenly a clock went off and Kiro jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"I better help him, he isn't very good in a kitchen," Yu said and smiled before he walked to the kitchen.

Kiro was trying to get something out of the oven, Yu just looked and smirked. He got it out and turned around. "What do you want Yu," Kiro asked while he started to fix the duck. "Oh nothing special, just wondering if we should play the game after dinner?" Yu asked while he helped Kiro. A mild evil smile came upon his face as he nodded. The dinner was soon ready so they all sat down around the table. Kiro and Strify sat at one side of the table and Yu and Romeo at the other side. No one said much as they ate. When they were done Kiro spoke.

"Let's take the cookies to the living room and let's play spin the bottle," Kiro said, when he had said the word cookies Strify looked up and smiled for the first time in a while. Kiro noticed this but didn't say anything. Strify loved cookies and kept on staring at them when they came into the living room. He wouldn't want to seem rude with just eating them. Romeo found a bottle while Yu and Kiro moved the furniture's so they could sit in a circle on the floor.

"I will start," Kiro said cheerful and spun the bottle. It landed on Strify. "Uh, I forgot to tell you that we have our own spin the bottle. You need to choose between truth or dare. If you don't answer or do the dare then you are out of the game, understood?" Kiro said and looked at Strify. He nodded and said. "I take dare." Kiro thought for some time and thought he would be nice to him the first time. "You have to break the cookie eating record. The record is at 50 cookies," Kiro then handed him all the cookies and Strify happily began to eat. They all just stared at him as he just kept on eating. It didn't take him long to finish them all. Strify looked up with an innocent look at them. "There were only 45 in here, can I get some more?" Without a word Kiro walked out to the kitchen and grabbed 25 more cookies. He gave them all to Strify and he started to eat again.

When there only was four left Strify looked up. They all stared at him in awe. "Do you guys want one?" They all shook their heads and looked at Strify there just putt all four into his mouth in one movement. He looked at them again.

"What? I really do like cookies," Strify said and blushed a little under their gaze. He would always be really nice when he had eaten cookies, because of all the sugar. 'Talk about personality change. Note to myself, Strify likes – no he LOVES cookies,' Kiro thought as Strify spun the bottle with a smile. It landed on Yu.

"Truth," Yu said confident, he didn't think that Strify was good at this game when he was high on sugar. "All right, let me think," Strify said and thought hard. "Got it, what is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done or has happened to you?" Strify asked and watches as Yus eyes grew wide. The two others looked at him exited.

"While I was dating this girl, we had slept naked so in the morning she had gone to do something so, you know, when I was bored after some time I started to play Guitar Hero, without clothes and then her parents, uhm, they walked in on me," he finished with a blush. The others just started to laugh at him. "My turn," he said and spun the bottle. It landed on Kiro.

"Dare." Yu smirked and looked at Romeo who nodded. "You have to kiss Strify on the mouth." Kiro got big eyes and looked at Strify. 'WTF?' Strify thought, 'he has to kiss me?' Strify just sat there and looked cold at Kiro. "I have to do it, I don't wanna lose," he said and moved closer to Strify. He tilted his head a little and their lips were almost touching now. Strify crushed his lips on Kiros. 'This actually feels rather nice,' Strify thought as Kiros hands moved behind his neck. A small moan escaped Kiros mouth. Strifys hands moved to Kiros sides while his tongue asked for entrance. Kiro opened his mouth and Strify began to explore. This made Kiro moan even more.

In the mean time Yu and Romeo just sat there and stared at them. They hadn't expected them to kiss like that at all. Suddenly Strify pulled away and he didn't look at Kiro. "Sorry, got a little carried away," he looked quick at Kiro and saw the same hurt look in his eyes. "I need to go home now, see you guys at work," said Strify and stood up and walked to the door. Yu and Romeo said goodbye while Kiro just sat there on the floor looking sad and hurt. "I'm sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen," Yu said and scratched his neck.

Kiro just looked at him while teas ran down his face in silence, then he ran to his room without looking back and slammed the door. He cried himself to sleep that night.

In the other apartment was another guy who couldn't forget that kiss and he got almost no sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Kiro and Romeo went to work together. If you looked close you could see that Kiro had red shades under his eyes from crying. He smiled to Romeo and they chattered away. When they arrived at work they couldn't see Strify anywhere. It was soon time to open and he hadn't come to work yet. The manager was getting angry, so Romeo asked if he should go get him. The manager just nodded and began what he always did.

When he came to the apartment he knocked on the door but no one answered. After some time Romeo was getting really pissed. He knocked so hard he almost broke the door. Then someone finally opened the door. A sleepy Strify stood there with morning hair and a open sleeping shirt. (*drool* who wouldn't love to see that ^^)

"What do you want?" He asked grumpy. Romeo just smiled and pushed him into the apartment. When he looked around he was speechless. The kitchen looked like shit, in the bedroom all you could see was a bed and a closet, the living room was no different, there was only a couch and a TV. There was nothing on the walls. When he came out of shock he looked at Strify.

"Get dressed, you have work today," Romeo said and walked towards the door.

"Hn," he said and got quickly dressed and they both left the apartment. No one said a word all the way to the restaurant.

Strify kept an eye on Kiro and Romeo. Romeo kept close to Kiro and he made sure to touch him here and there all day. It made Strify really pissed and he didn't know why all of a sudden. Romeo knew Strify was looking and it was all planned, all the touching and whispering into Kiros ears.

When it was time for them all to leave the manager had planned a meeting. They all sat together and looked at the manager.

"We have some extra cash, so in four days we are going to the theme park nearby."

They all cheered except Strify who just looked tired.

* * *

The day soon reach where they were supposed to go. Romeo was feeling sick so he was not going to come with them.

"Hei Strify, do you want to walk together?" Kiro asked and smiled at him with his goofy smile. Strify raised an eyebrow. Kiro hadn't talked to him since the kiss, he had only looked at him.

"I don't care," was the blunt answer. Kiro just clapped his hands and jumped around like a little kid that had got candy. 'Jesus,' was the only thing Strify thought.

The restaurant had rented a minibus, Kiro insisted on sitting next to Strify. Kiro was just talking and talking to Strify but he didn't pay much attention. He just looked out the window and his thoughts just ran away. You could soon see the park in the horizon. This made Kiro even happier. When they arrived Kiro was jumping up and down again. Without a word he just grabbed Strifys hand and ran towards the gate.

"What do you wanna try first?" Kiro asked and looked at him.

"Anything you want," he answered and smirked. Kiros eyes lit up and a little happy noise escaped his lips. He ran towards a rollercoaster and they stood in line. When it was their turn Kiro began to shake a little.

"Something wrong?" Strify asked. Kiro tried to look cool but it didn't really go that well.

"Um, I'm just a little scared of rollercoaster's, I have never been on one before." He said and giggled a little nervously.

"Then why are we in one then?"

"I thought maybe you could make me forget my nervousness and fear."

Strify just raised an eyebrow but Kiro was still shaking. With a sigh Strify took Kiros hand and held it tight. This made Kiro relax a bit. They looked into each other's eyes and a small smile came upon Kiros lips. The spell was broken when the ride started. First Kiro was stiff but soon he opened up and screamed happily. When the ride was over he looked at Strify with a sparkle in his eyes.

"That was awesome, thanks," before Strify could do anything Kiro hugged him. They got out of the rollercoaster. They tried a lot of the rides there and had a really good time. Sometimes they would flirt with each other, sometimes they got really close but they didn't do anything.

"Let's try this one," Kiro said and pointed at a big tower. It was almost 65 meters high with a freefall of 56.[1] Strify stared at it with horror. 'I can't do something like this. It reminds me to much of _him_. I can't go into something that goes high and then let you fall. No way in hell.'

"No." Kiro looked at him with wonder.

"No?" He asked.

"I'm not going up into that thing," he said and crossed his arms.

"Don't be scared, it's safe. I got into a ride that I'm afraid of so you have to do it too," Kiro said in a matter-of-fact voice. Before Strify could protest Kiro had pulled him into the ride. There wasn't a line so they went directly up into it. Strify didn't shake, he just sad still with big eyes. Horror and sadness filled his eyes and Kiro didn't know what to do.

"Why the sadness?" Kiro asked a little shy. Strify just kept his look forward but it was distant.

"Bad memories," he murmured.

Kiro didn't know what to do so he just took his hand like he had with him. The ride began and Strify hold Kiros hand tighter and he closed his eyes. He was afraid that if he looked or just opened his eyes he would begin to cry. Kiro stared at him with wonder, he didn't know what was happening to Strify, but he felt a little bad for dragging him up there. At the top they hold still for about five seconds. Strify tried to open his eyes. In the second he opened them the machine let them fall. The other people screamed but Strify just sat there, still holding Kiros hand tight. On the two seconds down pictures of him and his lost love came flashing before his eyes. A small tear ran down his cheek. He didn't feel it and when the ride stopped he was still in deep memories. Kiro saw the tear and felt even worse.

"I'm sorry," Kiro said and looked away, when they got down from the ride. Still holding hands Strify looked at him with a questioning look.

"For what?" He asked.

"For making you feel bad, and make you cry and all."

Strify just kept staring at him. Suddenly reality hit him and it hit hard.

"No sorry, I think I need to thank you," Strify paused to think about what he should say. "In those two seconds something fell into place. It made me realize that _he_ will never come back." With those words he hugged Kiro right there in the crowd.

'What is happening to me? I'm never this sweet towards Kiro, even though it was true what I said. I think I'm getting soft, crap.'

Kiro smiled into the hug and hugged back. Strify looked down right when Kiro looked up. Their mouths were so close together, not touching but still close enough to feel each other's breaths.

Without realizing it their lips was pressed together. First they just kept it their but then Strify pressed a little harder to deepen the kiss. Kiro opened his mouth to let Strify in. Strify took the invite and moved his tongue into his mouth. Kiros tongue began to play with Strifys. Suddenly Strify pulled away.

"I can't do this," he said and moved away from Kiro, he took his hand back there had been together with Kiros the whole time. Kiro pulled Strify back and wrapped his arms around his waist. He laid his head against his chest.

"Please just one time, then I will leave you alone, I promise. Just one time," Kiro begged in a voice only hearable for Strify.

"Just one time what?" He asked even so he had a clue of what it was that he was talking about.

"Fuck me, please, just one time."

"Here?" Strify asked and looked around.

"In the woods or where ever, I don't care."

"I can't do it," Strify said with a voice there shacked a little.

Kiro pulled away and grabbed his hand while he walked towards the woods. Before they went in, Kiro grabbed some stranger's jacket that was on a chair.

[1] = This tower you can find in Denmark, Tivoli Copenhagen

* * *

TBC

Uh I'm so evil, this is it for now, hope you enjoyed it. I will really try to update soon.. Promise…


	3. Chapter 3

Finally chapter 3, it's short but what the hell, I posted before time, Yay for me XP

Enjoy ^^,

* * *

They reached the woods soon after. Strify began to feel nervous. 'I don't think I can do this,' he thought as they came to a stop. It was far enough away so anyone from the park couldn't see them. Trees surrounded them in a circle. Kiro laid the jacket out and turned to look at Strify. He didn't say a word just walked up to Strify and started to kiss his face.

He moved his lips from the cheek down to the neck and then began to use his tongue. 'Uh fuck, he has a good tongue,' Strify thought as Kiro kept kissing and licking his neck. Kiro then moved his hands up under Strifys shirt. His hands moved from the back to the front. He started to massage his nipples while he licked Strifys collarbone. Then he removed his shirt so he could kiss and lick further down.

Strify couldn't hold back small moans as Kiro licked his nipples. Kiro moved his hands down to his pants while he kept licking his nipples. Then he opened the pants and moved his mouth further down. 'I can't hold back much more.'

"No more, I can't hold back anymore," Strify said and looked down at Kiro.

"Don't hold back," Kiro answered and smiled sweetly. Something in Strifys head turned off and he let go.

He pushed Kiro away, while he removed his pants entirely. Kiro smirked at him and had a lustful look. Strify then pushed him towards the jacket and Kiro laid down on it. Strify then moved above him and started to undress him as well. Strify moved his hands over Kiros body while he kissed his face. His erection was getting harder by every moan Kiro made. 'I'm sorry, I can't hold back my love please forgive me after,' Strify thought to _him_.

"Got any lube?" Strify asked while he panted a little. Kiro just shook his head.

"Just take me already," was the only thing Kiro could say. Strify turned Kiro around so he was on all four. His hands moved to Kiros hips and without preparing him he trusted in. Kiro screamed in pain. Strify simply couldn't help himself as he started trusting in and out. Kiro kept his screaming on a low basis but soon he couldn't keep them down so he began to scream louder. Strify hit his sweet spot and in the pain there were also some pleasure. Strify moved one hand down to his cock and began stroking it, this made more pleasure go through his body. He began to trust harder and faster into Kiros body.

"It hurts," it came as a small whisper but Strify heard it anyway.

"I know, it will all be over soon," answered Strify. Four trusts later he came inside Kiro, while Kiro came in his hand even though he was in pain. Strify pulled out of Kiro and began to dress. He looked down at Kiro who hadn't moved yet.

"I'm sorry," said Strify, he really felt embarrassed and like an asshole.

"It's okay, I was the one who wanted this in the first place. You didn't do anything wrong." Kiro still laid there when Strify was done dressing.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"In a moment, just go back without me, I will be there in a second." Strify gave him one last look before heading back. Right before he walked over to the others he looked back one last time. Kiro was up and getting his clothes on. When he walked back he limped a little. Strify began to feel really bad about what he had done.

Kiro just smiled and acted like nothing had happened at all. But two of them didn't get fooled that easily. Strify and Romeo could see something was odd. Strify couldn't really place what it was, but he was sure it had something to do with what just happened.

* * *

Strify walked down the road like he used to. He was heading in the same direction like always, towards the graveyard. He looked around to see if anyone was watching before he went in. He walked towards the same grave as always.

"Hallo again my love. I have done something unforgivable. You know the kid Kiro? He asked me to fuck him and I did. We didn't use any lube or anything and I hurt him, even though he was the one to ask for it, I can't help but feel responsible. What should I do?" Strify kept his breath in for some seconds before exhaling. He kept his head down in shame, he couldn't go to work. He couldn't handle to see Kiro right now.

He stood up after placing the flowers at the stone. He sighed before turning around and walking away. Without realizing it he ended up at the restaurant. He looked through the window but couldn't see Kiro anywhere. The sky began to turn grey and small rain drops began to fall. With nothing else to do he stepped in. The first person to spot him was Romeo and when he saw him he sent him a glare. Without a word Strify walked into the locker-room to change.

The rest of the day went uneventful but when the last customer had left Romeo walked up to Strify and just stared him in the eyes. Strify was a little bit taller than Romeo but it didn't seem to affect him one bit.

"What have you done to Kiro?" Asked Romeo in a cold voice but Strify could hear the anger right behind the cold façade.

"What do you mean?" Romeo kept looking at him with angry eyes. There went almost a minute with complete silence before Romeo broke it.

"The fact that he is heartbroken? Or maybe that he can't walk properly?"

Strify just blinked. He hadn't really thought about what the incident could have done to Kiro. It wasn't like he had tried it before or anything.

"You better make it up to him, whatever it was you did." With those last words Romeo walked away.

* * *

It was soon dark and the wind was a bit cold. The streets were almost empty, only one person could be seen. He walked towards his home. The elevator still didn't work so he just marched up the stairs. He stopped in the hallway because he couldn't decide what to do. 'Maybe I should make it up to him, I just don't know what I could possible do.' The thoughts kept going round and around in his head.

'I'm doing it, no turning back now,' he thought as he walked up to Kiros apartment door. He knocked and waited for an answer. The door opened slowly and revealed two sad eyes. When Kiro saw Strify the sadness disappeared and got replaced by anger and some kind of desperation.

"What do you want?" He asked in a stern voice.

"I was just wondering if there is a way I could apologize about yesterday," Strify said in an emotionless voice. First Kiro just looked at him while he blinked with his red eyes from crying.

"Uh, I don't know," Kiro said and looked down at the ground. Complete silence filled the hallway as they both looked at the floor.

"Maybe we could go out for dinner and talk about it?" Strify suggested in a voice that showed just a faint amount of emotions.

"Now?" Strify nodded at the question.

"Five minutes and I'm ready," Kiro said and closed the door behind him, he didn't invite Strify in though. Small sounds came from the apartment. Sounds of something crashing got Strifys attention.

"Take it easy Kiro, we can't afford to buy new stuff." It was Yu who tried to calm Kiro down. Strify just smirked a little when the door swung open once again. He was wearing tight black leather pants, a well fitting v-neck t-shirt without the sleeves, a black scarf around his neck. The shirt was in white with a black random pattern on. He had his normal make-up on, eyeliner and black eye shadow. Strify looked at him from head to toe. With only a raised eyebrow he started to walk away.

Kiro followed silently with a happy smile on his face. Strify looked back at him for a second. 'Finally he smiles his dope smile again.' The thought made Strify smirk a little more. He opened the door for Kiro and they walked out into the cold night.

Kiro looked at Strify, really looked at him good. He was wearing his purple tight jeans, his black shirt and his purple tie. The shirt was down in his pants so you could see his buckle with his name on. Three chains were hanging around his neck and down upon his tie. He also had his normal make-up on, black eyeliner and silver eye shadow. No one of them had a jacket on.

"I know this little place that has great food and is very private too," Strify said as they began to walk outside the town. Kiro just nodded and kept walking beside him. They soon reach a small restaurant, or it was more like a café. They walked in and got a private table in the corner. Soon after a waiter came and took their orders, soon their orders were ready and served.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Strify began as he took a bite of his bread. Kiro just looked up from his salad.

"I already told you it wasn't your fault, I was the one who wanted it anyway." They were silent for some minutes.

"Why did you wanted it anyway?" Kiro kept his eyes on his food and didn't say anything. Kiro mumbled something under his breath.

"Huh? I couldn't here you." Kiro looked up with a nervous but serious face.

"I said that the real reason I didn't came to work today was because of you." Strify blinked and looked a little confused at him.

"What I mean is that I couldn't handle to face you again, because I knew that I couldn't just settle with one time." Strify still looked confused as Kiro looked at him.

"I still don't get it," Strify said and saw Kiro look down again.

"I can't just settle with one time, because I love you." There was complete silence as the words had left his lips. Kiro looked up ever so slowly. Some part of him didn't want to because he was afraid of rejection. When he court Strifys eyes there wasn't rejection in them, it looked more like Strify was in deep thought.

"Is that so," was his only reply. Kiro looked down again.

"Do you really love me?" Strify asked in a low voice but still with no real emotions.

"I love you so much that I let you half rape me," Kiro said with a happy smile on his face. It puzzled Strify a little.

"How can you say something like that and then smile?"

"Because I love you, like I said. I love you so much that any kind of affection you show makes me happy, almost." Strify looked at Kiro and got his deep thinking look on his face again. 'Maybe I should give it a chance. I promised _him_ to find love, why not start with someone who loves me.'

"Alright," Strify then finally said.

"Alright what?"

"We can start dating if you want to." Kiro got big happy eyes as Strify finished. He then jumped up and hugged Strify while he kissed his cheek. After some seconds Strify gently pushed Kiro away from him. Then Kiro sat down and began to eat happily. Strify just shook his head and began to eat as well.

"I will make you fall in love with me Strify. I will make you want me so much you can't live without me"

* * *

TBC

I know it was short, but I wanted it to end there. Next chapter will be angsty ^^

Please leave a review


End file.
